


Something About Rhys...

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Messy, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: There's something about Rhys that Jack can't resist.





	Something About Rhys...

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to a prompt on Tumblr. <3

There was always something different about Rhys. Jack was proud of his boyfriend, but he always felt like he hadn’t won Rhys over, that Rhys had _let_ him win. Rhys always seemed to drip honey wherever he went, flashing a smile that turned everyone to mush. It was a gorgeous smile, a smile Jack would look back on and realize how strange it had actually been. How his heart rate kicked up and how his thought process fogged and he began to think with his baser instincts.

But tonight, at the dinner party, with Rhys all dolled up, Jack couldn’t take his attention off his boyfriend. Rhys wore a slim, black dress with a diamond halter that wound down his back elegantly. His makeup was expertly done and only made Jack more distracted. At the dinner table on the stage, where he could flaunt his importance over everyone, he had hiked Rhys’ dress up to grope the man’s thigh. They hadn’t been dating long and hadn’t had sex yet, but Jack knew it would happen tonight. He was finally not too busy and Rhys was way too gorgeous.

They ditched the party before Jack had to give his speech, crashing into the penthouse, lips tangled harshly. Jack’s mind was static, only able to focus on Rhys as he smiled up at Jack. He’d pushed the CEO against the front door and undid the zipper, pulling everything down to expose Jack’s rock hard cock. He swore, hissing as Rhys gripped it and smiled. Just seeing those lips spread wide in a hungry smirk was enough to make Jack cum. He’d do anything for that smile.

And when that smile spread around Jack’s cock, he couldn’t believe how lucky he’d gotten. Rhys’ warm mouth encased Jack and he threw his head back, his dick already so sensitive. His fingers found Rhys hair and he held Rhys still as he bucked into the younger man’s mouth, smearing that perfectly applied lipstick. Jack shivered when he saw Rhys smile around the cock and look directly into his eyes. Jack thrust harder, his body tingling and ready for orgasm. He shivered as he felt himself grow higher and higher, so close already.

Rhys suckled with Jack’s motions, taking the mouth-fucking easily. It hit the back of his throat hard and still, he slurped and moaned, his lipstick staining Jack’s skin and smearing over Rhys’ face. Rhys held onto Jack’s thighs, digging in as Jack furiously pounded into his face. Rhys’ tongue wrapped around Jack’s cock, adding more pressure. Jack convulsed into Rhys, squirting into Rhys’ throat. Rhys gulped every drop up, his tongue massaging and milking Jack.

Rhys sat back and licked his stained lips happily. Jack felt tired, but his eyes stayed on those lips. “Damn, cupcake… Now what are we going to do?”

“What do you mean?” Rhys asked. His hands wrapped around Jack’s fully erect dick, stroking it and making Jack shiver. He frowned, though, hadn’t he just orgasmed? But Rhys’ smile was growing wider as he stood and Jack didn’t care anymore. He kissed that smile, his dick twitching. He moaned, pressing into Rhys, his breath hot and needy against Rhys.

“Am I dreaming?” Jack asked against Rhys, kissing down his neck to bite and suck.

“Do you want to be?” Rhys asked.

“Hell no!”

Rhys wound his fingers in Jack’s hair. “Jack, I want you to fuck me.”

The demand was enough to make him orgasm, Rhys’ smile pressing against Jack’s ear lobe. Jack moved Rhys to the nearest surface, a small table in the middle of the entryway and shoved the statue of himself off, letting it shatter on the marble floor. He set Rhys on it and pulled Rhys’ skirt up, groaning at the wonderful sight of Rhys’ dick. Its many colors pulsed under the translucent skin. Jack bent over and took the ribbed cock into his mouth. Rhys gasped, his smile widening. His long legs curled around Jack’s neck. Jack’s head bobbed, sucking, drool leaking down his chin and the cock. His eyes were trained on those lips, coaxing him always to do anything, the warmth of them seeping deep into Jack’s bones.

“Jack,” Rhys panted. “Fuck me now.”

Jack almost didn’t comply. He wanted to suck Rhys off like Rhys had him, but Jack pulled away. He pressed into Rhys’ ass, gasping when it sucked him in all the way. Jack faltered, unprepared for the sensation. He thrust slowly and pitifully the first few times, but once he was used to it, he found a better beat. He pounded into Rhys, the suction on his cock overwhelming. He found himself quickly shouting in ecstasy, his eyes closed, his head spinning. He longed for that smile again, though. He peaked his eyes opened and was rewarded with the most amazing smile. Rhys was rolling his head from side to side, his mouth open and panting wildly. He stroked his own cock, playing with the tip and inserting a finger into the hole. Jack was surprised his finger could fit, but it gave him an idea. Thrusting his hips, he bent over Rhys, pulling his finger away and replacing it with his tongue. Jack flicked it around, loving when Rhys moaned and writhed under him. The hole grew larger, accommodating Jack’s tongue fully. The base began to bulge, vibrating into Jack’s mouth. Jack sucked harder, fucking Rhys even harder.

It was the best orgasm he’d ever had. He thrust and thrust and thrust, orgasming over and over as he held Rhys’ cock in his mouth. Rhys wrapped around him, pulling him close as he came, an unbelievable amount of cum burst into Jack’s mouth, choking him as he swallowed. The thick, goopy liquid stuck in his mouth and oozed out the sides, the many colors reminding Jack of nebulas he’d seen. It was sweet, like honey and cream. Jack ate it greedily, licking up every trace and making Rhys shiver and moan, his body pulsing under Jack’s touch. He could feel himself still hard and wanting. He began to thrust again, driven by that tired and content smile. Jack sucked Rhys’ cock back into his mouth, wanting more of that wonderful taste.

“J-Jack!” Rhys whined. “We should stop… If I get overstimulated…”

Rhys moaned loudly as Jack fucked Rhys hard, already more sensitive than he’d ever felt and needing to get to this new height he'd discovered. His head bobbed, working Rhys’ cock hard again. He pressed his tongue into the tip, swirling and working it open. Rhys, his skirt spilling like a waterfall around him screamed his pleasure, his legs holding Jack tight. Both men were lost in each other and Jack had no idea what was happening, but it was the best feeling he’d ever felt.

Rhys came again and this time, Jack let it squirt and overflow onto Rhys. He followed behind, chasing it into his mouth, making sure he could get all he could. He lapped up Rhys’ thighs and cock, needing with all his soul to get every drop.

The delighted screams of his lover spurred him on. He even relented when Rhys pushed them  away from the table and onto the floor with a hard crash. Rhys straddled Jack and rocked hard, his skin beginning to emulate his dick. It became translucent, colors swirling beautifully under his skin, shining brightly. He ground hard against Jack, uncaring anymore. Jack dug into Rhys’ thighs, anchoring him and so lost, he no longer had the ability to speak. He could only shout, lightheaded as his lungs emptied with each scream.

Rhys sat hard on Jack’s dick, digging his fingers into Jack, giving deep wells of multicolored scars in his chest. It made both men orgasm again. Rhys’ skin shimmered rapidly as he clenched around Jack’s dick. It pulsed, milking all the sperm until Jack found himself finally and truly empty. Jack wiped Rhys’ spunk with his fingers, sucking them heavily into his mouth. He watched as a line of liquid different from Rhys danced up his insides to a small sack in his abdomen and was sucked inside.

Rhys fell onto Jack, his skin slowly returning to the normal hue Jack was used to. As they lay there and Jack went more and more minutes without that perfect smile, his senses began to come back to him.

“What the fuck just happened?”

Rhys giggled. “I told you not to overstimulate me, but now I’m going to be pregnant. When my species get so simulated, our egg sacks open up.”

Jack stared at the ceiling. “You're not human, are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
